A Spoopy Tale
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A Davekat one-shot Basically Dave has the whole meteor gang watch Silent Hill, and there's a twist.


_**DAVEKAT SPOOPY HORRORS!**_

* * *

><p>Karkat was sitting on the couch, reading a book silently. Meanwhile, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, and the Mayor were all planing something. Karkat looked over at the other end of the room, impatient by their murmuring.<p>

"Will you fuckwads stop talking, it's distracting my reading!" He went back to his reading, when Dave took his book. "Nope, Karkat, it's Halloween." "What in the bulge munching fuck is Halloween?" "It's a human holiday of scariness." "Okay?" Dave shoved him over, sitting on the couch happily. Terezi sat next to you and Kanaya sat next to her as Rose put in a movie. She and the Mayor sat down next.

"What the hell are we doing Dave?" "Well, I talked with John on PesterChum two days ago and I alchemized a movie for us to watch tonight." "D4v3! Wh4t mov13 1s 1t?" "Well, Terezi, if you want an answer, point your nose towards the screen, it's Silent Hill." Karkat scoffed, cause holy fuck what the hell is Silent Hill?

They all piped down when the movie started.

Karkat slowly realized what was going on with the whole Halloween thing. In the midst of him watching the movie, utterly terrified (he has a hatred for scary movies for a reason, and it's because they scare him to the point where he can't sleep for weeks) over all the events being broadcast on the screen, he didn't notice that over time, Mayor, Kanaya, and Rose left, leaving him, Dave, and Terezi all sitting there. Alone. In the dark. He jumped, clinging to the nearest person to his right. He opened his eyes and looked at the couch. There wasn't anyone on it. He slowly looked over to who he was grabbing, seeing Dave smirk and wrap his arm around him.

"You scared Karkat?" "F-F-Fuck no!" "You stuttered." "I-I'm not scared! It's... cold. It's cold in here." He pulled him closer, draping his cape over his shoulders. "Just watch the movie." "Shut up Strider." He turned his attention back to the movie, watching more and more of it. Just then, the screen changed, and you saw a girl walking away from a well.

* * *

><p><em>EARLIER:<em>

TG: john, i need to make a video to scare the shit out of karkat  
>EB: why? isn't karkat our friend?<br>TG: yeah, but i want to scare him a shit ton  
>EB: spooksx2<br>EB: here, it's the combination of the ring and silent hill dvds in a silent hill case, do whatever to edit it if you want.  
>TG: thanks dude<p>

* * *

><p>Karkat stared at the screen, fear gripping him greatly.<p>

Kanaya and Rose, meanwhile, were walking in the corridor not to far away, when they heard a loud scream.

"Looks like Dave's plan worked on Karkat." "Yes, But I Worry A Tad Bit, For Karkats Sake, I Mean, Its A Cruel Joke He Played On Him." "I know, but it's Dave, who knows if he was the one screaming."

Back with Karkat and Dave, Karkat was hiding in Dave's cape, shaking and sobbing as Dave looked at him through his shades.

"You don't like scary movies, do you?" "NO FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING SCARY! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO ME!?" "Sorry." "SORRY?! **SORRY**!? I ALMOST HAD A FUCKING BLOOD PUMPER ATTACK YOU FUCKING..." He shook more, letting out a choked sob. Dave sighed, picking Karkat up and holding him in his lap. "Come on Kar-scaredy-Kat." He would punch Dave if it wasn't for his paralyzed fear controlling him. Dave got up, carrying Karkat to his room, quickly sitting on the bed and holding him close, shushing him. It hadn't occurred to Dave that Karkat had fallen asleep until he heard the purring from under his cape.

"Night Karkat." He mumbled, pulling his cape off his head and pressing a kiss in it's place, laying down and covering the both of them in the cape, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Karkat woke up a few hours later, screaming. Damned nightmares. Dave held him close, shushing him again.<p>

"Karkat, it's three fifteen in the morning, if you're gonna scream, then please make it quiet." Karkat shook, burying his face in his chest, sobbing. Dave stroked his hair, rocking him back and forth. Karkat calmed down after awhile, forcing himself to stay awake. "Dave?" "Yeah Karks?" "H...Happy Halloween." Dave got a small smile on his face, kissing his head softly before tangling his arms around him. "Happy Halloween Karkat." Karkat smiled, purring softly as he nuzzled into him.

Maybe Halloween is a good human holiday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*leaves to sit in documents until i get home from school to post*<strong>_

_**HAPPY SPOOPY DAY~**_


End file.
